Une transformation extrêmement douteuse
by Anaya1998
Summary: Yullen. Gros délire. Soirée d'Halloween à la Congrégation. Quand tout dérape à cause de Komui, c'est Kanda qui est désigné pour aller ranger ses expériences dans l'entrepôt. Mais quand une fiole lui tombe sur la tête, il se transforme en quelque chose de vraiment hors du commun...


**Ohayo :)**

 **Me voici avec un OS d'Halloween (Un peu en retard, certes XD) très spécial. C'est le premier que j'écris vu que je travaille sur ma longue fic : Lutte entre l'argenté et le doré, qui est une fic DGM (c'est une suite alternative juste après le tome 22) et qui est toujours en cours d'écriture (Instant pub, terminé XD)**

 **Petite explication importante !**

 **-L'idée pour cette histoire m'est venue avec le résumé d'un OS de Takkaori (qui publie également sur fanfic) et des commentaires hilarant que l'on a eu dessus (Les 3 concernées se reconnaîtront XD).**

 **-Grâce à deux mots bien particulier, j'ai eu ce délire en tête XD Bien évidemment, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à Takkaori pour lui demander si elle acceptait que j'écrive cet OS.**

 **D'ailleurs voici le lien du sien (enlever les espaces) : www. Fanfiction s/ 131 1196 3/1 /**

 **Takkaori, si tu passe par ici, j'espère qu'il te plaira :) (Se mets à stresser et suer à grosses gouttes...)**

 **Note pour l'OS :**

 **-L'histoire se passe à notre époque.**

 **-Ça se passe quelques mois après l'arc zombie (pour ceux qui lisent le manga. Ou juste après l'attaque du niveau 4 à la Congrégation) et bien sûr, les événements de Hallow ne se sont pas encore passés.**

 **-C'est un Yaoi, Yullen bien sûr XD (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne XD)**

 **-C'est un énormeeee délire, alors il ne faut pas prendre ça au sérieux XD D'ailleurs, ça change énormément de ce que j'écris d'habitude... Mais en tout cas, je me suis éclatée XD**

 **Merci à Poncho pour la correction :)**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

 **Bonne lecture XD**

Une transformation extrêmement douteuse.

Kanda se redresse difficilement sur ses genoux. Il reprend son souffle et essuie la sueur qui macule son front en grognant d'exaspération. Au moment où il allait soupirer, un énorme craquement retentit au dessus de sa tête et l'immense lustre en cristal se détache du plafond. À travers la pénombre, Kanda le voit tomber droit sur lui et il écarquille les yeux. Il se relève d'un bon et court pour être hors de portée du lustre qui s'écrase par terre en une explosion de morceaux de cristal. Des cris de terreur retentissent et le japonais s'accroupit pour éviter un maximum de projectiles. Il relève la tête, légèrement sonné, et grince des dents :

-TCH ! Je vais le buter ! J'vous jure que cette fois, j'vais le buter !

Kanda allait continuer à proférer des menaces de mort, mais la poussière l'en empêche et il se met à tousser comme un fumeur asthmatique. Il réussit à se mettre debout sur les débris qui jonchent le sol et il plisse les yeux pour voir le carnage à travers le nuage de particules présent dans la salle. Des plaintes, des râles et des toussotements se font entendre. Des lampes torches commencent à s'allumer un peu partout.

Le kendoka se met en marche à l'aveuglette pour essayer de regarder les dégâts dans l'immense hall de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le sol s'est affaissé, voir effondré à certains endroit en plus d'être recouvert de morceaux de verre et de plâtre. Les murs sont fissurés et l'électricité a été endommagée, plongeant le QG dans une pénombre inquiétante. C'est l'affolement général et tous les membres de l'ordre courent dans tous les sens pour porter secours à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Le coupable de tout ça n'est pas un akuma...mais le grand intendant Komui Lee.

Kanda le cherche pour lui faire bouffer son béret et le couper en rondelles, et Allen Walker pour savoir s' il va bien. Malgré leurs caractères que tout oppose, les deux jeunes hommes sont ensemble depuis six mois. Certes, ils continuent de se bagarrer et de se chercher des poux à la moindre occasion, mais leur relation a énormément évolué.

Le japonais continue son expédition en essayant tout de même de ne pas marcher sur les personnes étalées par terre et jetant des coups d'œil pour voir s'il n'y a pas de blessé grave. Mais à parts des coupures, égratignures et ecchymoses, ça n'a pas l'air d'être sérieux. La plupart ont juste l'air hagard. On peut dire que Komui a fait fort sur ce coup là...

Le jeune homme plaque son avant bras recouvert par une mitaine noire sur sa bouche et son nez pour tousser bruyamment. La poussière lui chatouille les yeux et la gorge mais il se force à ne pas y toucher afin de ne pas aggraver son cas.

Avec un geste rageur, il repousse ses longs cheveux, qui se sont détachés, dans son dos et pose son autre main sur la garde de Mugen, près à le dégainer pour sa future victime.

Et dire que ça devait être une soirée « sympathique » comme disait Allen. Kanda roule des yeux : la bonne blague ! Il a suffit de trois petites secondes pour que tout parte en couille ! Pour le trente et un octobre, certains ont eu l'idée « grandiose » d'organiser une petite fête. Komui Lee ayant accepté et se réjouissant d'y participer -tout est bon pour ne pas travailler – a voulu mettre la main à la pâte. Jusque là, tout est normal.

Bien évidemment, déguisements obligatoire au grand bonheur du japonais qui allait se barrer ailleurs, le plus discrètement possible. Sauf que le maudit en avait décidé autrement en le retenant par la main avec son petit sourire de démon, que seul ceux qui le connaissent bien savent que leur vie est en danger quand il le montre... Résigné, le japonais avait fini par « accepter ».

Le soir de la fête, les trois quarts de la Congrégation était présentes dans le hall-les autres préférant en profiter pour rattraper leurs heures de sommeil. La décoration était très bien faite et une ambiance lugubre régnait dans la salle. De grosses bougies étaient placées sur les tables recouvertes de nappes noires. D'énormes toiles d'araignées étaient disposées un peu partout aux chandelles, plafond et lustres. Un buffet était étalé sur les tables à la grande joie d'Allen qui se léchait déjà les babines. Tout le monde avait fait du beau travail. Cela permettait de décompresser le temps d'une soirée qui leur permettait de ne pas penser au clan Noé et Akuma.

Kanda sentait qu'il allait bien se faire chier. En plus, il était affublé d'un stupide déguisement de momie. Il portait un débardeur blanc au pantalon assorti, et il était presque totalement enroulé de bandelettes. Étant tout en blanc, seul ses cheveux noir et ses yeux bleus glacier ressortaient, pour fusiller tout le monde du regard. Le seul point positif de la soirée, c'était la vue qu'il avait. Allen avait choisi un déguisement de vampire qui comportait un gilet de costume sur une chemise, un pantalon bien moulant qui lui faisait un cul à se damner, et une longue cape rouge et noire. Il était également chaussé de bottes brunes. Vu que ses cheveux blancs avaient bien poussés, il les avait attachés en une queue basse sur une épaule.

Y'avait pas à dire, il y avait quand même du positif dans cette soirée.

Vers minuit, Allen avait migré vers le buffet, accompagné de Kanda. Le grand intendant se servait un verre de...d'un liquide bien suspect et commençait à engager la conversation avec le maudit qui se goinfrait en même temps.

Et c'est là, que ça commence...

Johnny Gill, habillé en squelette marchait en titubant, totalement bourré, vers les deux exorcistes et le grand intendant. Il s'était incrusté entre l'adulte et le maudit à deux doigts de s'affaler sur la table. Allen avait cligné des yeux incrédule face à ce spectacle unique. Il était à peine minuit que le scientifique était déjà bien loin. Kanda n'avait pas pu retenir un ricanement constatant qu'il ne supportait pas du tout l'alcool.

Le petit châtain s'était redressé tant bien que mal avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, ses lunettes carrément de travers :

-Allennnnnnnn, comment...vas-tu ?!

Le blandin avait froncé le nez à l'odeur âcre de l'haleine de Johnny. Il s'était reculé d'un pas, percutant le japonais qui suivait d'un œil distrait la conversation :

-Hum, je vais bien...et toi ?

Le concerné avait levé les bras en l'air, manquant de peu d'assommer Komui qui s'était baissé juste à temps :

-Je pète la formeeeeee ! Mais dis-moi ! Ce costume te va super bien !

Et pour appuyer ses propos, il avait posé une main sur une des fesses d'Allen. Ce dernier avait sursauté et était devenu cramoisi. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Kanda avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux comme des soucoupes, la main déjà posée sur la garde de Mugen. Pour calmer le jeu, Allen avait attrapé la main de Johnny et lui avait demandé de les garder dans ses poches. Ce à quoi le scientifique avait secoué la tête :

-Pfff, du calme Allennnnn, je compte pas te faire ce que...Lavi fait à Lenalee en ce moment même.

À côté d'eux, Komui s'étouffa, penché en avant pour recracher sa boisson. Allen était devenu blanc comme un mort :

-Oh non... Komui ?

Mais le chinois était déjà parti à la recherche de sa précieuse et « innocente » petite sœur. Après avoir zigzagué entre les danseurs, il les eu enfin dans son champ de vision et les verres de ses lunettes explosèrent... Lenalee, toute resplendissante habillée en sorcière, était retenue en « otage » par un Lavi torse nu ! Étant déguisé en loup garou, son torse musclé était exposé à la vue de tous et de la fausse fourrure recouvrait ses bras et ses jambes.

Techniquement, ils ne faisaient que danser ensemble, ce qui était loin d'être grave. Et puis, si Komui savait ce que ces deux là avaient déjà fait à l'abri des regards...Il aurait eu une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps.

Et c'est là, que le massacre commence...

-KOMUI !

Allen s'était rué vers lui pour l'empêcher de dépecer Lavi mais le chinois avait une autre option en tête. Allez savoir où il l'avait mis, mais le grand intendant avait sortit un petit boîtier avec un bouton au centre et avait appuyé dessus avec un sourire carnassier.

Des grincements métalliques avaient résonné dans le hall et tout le monde s'était arrêté, perplexe. Et les quatre Komurin avaient débarqué...

Une grosse rafale de vent percuta le japonais qui manque de s'étaler par terre de tout son long.

-Kanda ! Heureusement, tu vas bien.

Lenalee se pose à côté de lui, totalement décoiffée et couverte de toiles d'araignées. Ses Blood Boots rouge luisant d'un éclat bleuté dans la pénombre.

-Lenalee...Tu peux m'déposer, s'teuplaît ? Me sens pas bien du tout. T'vas trop vite...

Dans ses bras, le petit Timothy a les yeux brillants de larmes et il a une main plaqué contre sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur. La chinoise s'exécute et Timothy se met à courir dans un coin pour vomir.

Kanda prend une mine dégoûtée et Lenalee allait rejoindre le jeune exorciste mais le kendoka la retient par le poignet :

-T'sais où est Moyashi ?

Elle secoue la tête et retire une toile d'araignée de son cou :

-Non. Et je ne trouve pas non plus Lavi.

Plus loin, un remue-ménage se fait entendre.

-IL EST LÀ !

-ATTRAPEZ-LE ! VITE !

-MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI ! CE GARNEMENT A SOUILLÉ MA PRÉCIEUSE PETITE SŒUR AVEC SES HORRIBLES MAINS BALADEUSES !

-GRAND INTENDANT, LÂCHEZ CETTE SARBACANE !

-ATTENTION !

Des bruits de luttes résonnent dans tout le hall pour essayer de maîtriser le chinois. Lenalee se mord les lèvres et marche en directement de son frère pour lui infliger une sévère correction, les talons de son Innocence claquant violemment contre le carrelage.

Kanda allait continuer à chercher le blandin quand il sent quelque chose lui attraper la cheville. Il se crispe et dégaine Mugen, manquant de couper une main qui dépasse de sous la nappe :

-Wow wow wow ! Du calme Yû ! C'est moi !

Une vague de colère s'empare de Kanda qui plisse les yeux. Il s'accroupit et tire le rouquin de sous la table pour lui coller la lame de Mugen sous la gorge. Le japonais s'exprime d'une voix froide et grave :

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, sinon je te jette en pâture à Komui pour qu'il te castre.

L'unique œil vert émeraude de Lavi s'écarquille sous la menace et il déglutit en secouant lentement la tête.

-J'arrête, j'arrête !

Kanda le repousse et remet son sabre dans son fourreau en balayant du regard les alentours :

-T'aurais pas vu Moyashi ?

Le rouquin fronce les sourcils et s'accroupit, près à se re-cacher sous la table :

-Déso Y...Kanda, j'étais trop occupé à protéger mes parties... Je l'ai pas vu.

Kanda se met à grogner d'exaspération en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

-Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est encore fourré, celui là ?!

À ses pieds, la nappe se met à parler :

-Que la force soit avec toi...

Kanda s'énerve et donne un coup de pied à Lavi qui couine de douleur.

-TCH, ta gueule, Baka Usagi !

Il arpente à nouveau le hall en évitant les gens et les débris, tout en beuglant un surnom et des insultes :

-Moyashi ! Bordel, t'es où ?!

Il croise un scientifique munit d'une lampe torche et la lui prend des mains sans ménagement.

-Hé !

-J'cherche quelqu'un.

Il projette le faisceau de lumière partout sans succès et au fur et à mesure, l'exaspération le gagne :

-PUTAIN MOYASHI, T'ES OÙ ?!

-Yû ?

L'interpellé se fige d'un coup et observe autour de lui. Seul Allen avait été autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom :

-Moyashi, t'es où ?

-C'est Allen, Bakanda !

Kanda roule des yeux :

-Bon, t'es où ? Sors de ta cachette.

-Je suis là.

Le japonais devient sceptique. Il ne voit rien qui ressemble à un Moyashi d'un mètre septante-quatre avec une touffe de cheveux blancs et habillé en vampire :

-Mais c'est où « là » , bordel ! J'te vois pas !

-Au plafond, bon sang !

-Pardon ?!

Il lève sa lampe torche et éclaire au dessus de sa tête pour voir un Allen emmêlé sur une gigantesque toile d'araignée...

-Dites moi que j'hallucine...

Le pauvre exorciste ne peux plus bouger d'un millimètre. La tête en bas et en étoile de mer, il est totalement figé comme une mouche près à se faire dévorer. En pensant à cette comparaison, un sourire carnassier étire les commissures des lèvres du japonais. Il aimerait être l'araignée.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner :

-Tu peux m'dire ce que tu fiches là haut, pendu comme un gros saucisson ?!

Allen essaie de gigoter mais rien n'y fait :

-La ferme ! Un Komurin m'a éjecté et j'ai atterri sur cette maudite toile d'araignée ! Si je trouve celui qui a mit de la colle dessus, je l'égorge.

De la colle ? Kanda penche la tête sur le côté. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il se rappelle avoir vu certaines personnes se débattre avec des toiles d'araignée, pour les enlever de leur visage...

-YÛ ! Tu comptes m'aider où tu me laisses comme ça ?!

Le kendoka se dirige vers les marches de l'escalier pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage et être plus près d'Allen :

-Pourquoi t'as pas activé Crown Clown ?

-Facile à dire quand t'es pas collé comme je le suis ! Dépêche, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

-Arrête de brailler, j'vais te décrocher.

Arrivé en haut, il se place en face de la toile, Allen lui tournant le dos. Avec la lampe, Kanda en profite pour le mater un peu.

-Yû, tu veux bien t'grouiller ?!

-Ouais ouais, j'profite juste un peu de la vue.

-Quelle vue ?

Il a un petit moment de réflexion avant de percuter :

-CONNARD !

Kanda éteint la lampe et la pose par terre. Il dégaine Mugen et recule de plusieurs pas en enlevant ses bandelettes :

-Bon, la toile est environ à trois mètres du balcon. Tu sauras nous rattraper avec Crown Clown avant que l'on s'écrase par terre ?

Allen penche la tête en arrière pour voir la hauteur qui le sépare du sol et acquiesce :

-Oui, c'est assez haut.

Le japonais se prépare mentalement et lève son sabre. Il prend une grande inspiration et se met à sprinter droit sur Allen. Il lève une jambe, pose son pied sur la rambarde du balcon pour sauter dans le vide et tend la lame devant lui, tranchant d'un coup sec la toile, avant d'être vite rattrapé par la gravité. Il serre les dents en sentant son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et il bat des bras pour essayer de se rattraper à n'importe quoi.

Soudain, une vive lumière blanche apparaît et quelque chose de dur passe dans le dos de Kanda. D'un coup, la sensation de chute s'arrête et le japonais grogne sous la surprise. Il lève les yeux pour voir qu'il est collé à Allen en Crown Clown et que celui-ci a le visage crispé sous l'effort. Il constate que c'est la main griffue d'Allen qui le maintient contre lui et il remarque également que le maudit a une entaille sur le front dont du sang coule sur son œil droit.

Ils sont tout les deux suspendu à un peu moins de deux mètres du sol, retenu par les lanières blanches de l'Innocence.

-Moyashi, tu peux me lâcher.

Allen le fusille du regard et enlève sa main :

-C'est ALLEN bon sang ! ALLEN !

Kanda touche le sol et se redresse en secouant la tête et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Tu seras toujours un Moyashi.

Allen se laisse tomber sur le sol mais il chancelle sur ses jambes et tombe en arrière. Crown Clown se dématérialise et le maudit porte la main à son front en fermant les yeux. Il marmonne entre ses dents :

-Dit celui qui a les cheveux aussi blancs que les miens !

Le japonais se rend compte qu'effectivement ses cheveux d'habitude noir, ont viré au gris foncé à cause de la poussière. Il soupire et s'accroupit devant le maudit pour lui soulever le menton et écarter ses cheveux. Il inspecte la blessure en sifflant :

-Eh ben, tu t'es pas loupé. Il va falloir passé à l'infirmerie.

Kanda lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Ouais, un des Komurin tenait vraiment à castrer Lavi. D'ailleurs, il est toujours entier ?

Le kendoka passe une main autour de la taille d'Allen pour le rapprocher de lui et le blandin pose sa tête sur son épaule, profitant des bras autour de lui.

-Ouais, ce couillon se cache en ce moment même sous la nappe. Quelle idée de se balader à moitié à poil en flirtant avec la sœur de Komui. Il est vraiment con.

Le blandin lâche un petit rire.

Un cri strident et peu viril retentit :

-LENALEEEEE, POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA À TON GRAND FRERE CHÉRI ?!

-Nii-san ! Ça suffit ! Tu vas devoir tout ranger !

-HEIN ?! Mais c'est la faute de Lavi ! Il a osé poser ses sales pattes sur toi !

-NII-SAN ! Laisse Lavi en dehors de ça !

Komui se résigne sur un reniflement :

-Vous allez au moins m'aider à tout ranger ?

-AVONS NOUS LE CHOIX, NII-SAN ?!

Kanda secoue la tête blasé et masse le dos d'Allen qui affiche une moue désespérée :

-J'aimerai tellement dormir...Là, maintenant, tout de suite...

-Tch, on est bien partit pour faire nuit blanche...

 **D GRAY MAN**

Une ambiance maussade règne dans le hall de la Congrégation. Tous ceux qui étaient présent à la fête sont réquisitionnés pour aider à débarrasser les décombres. Et on peut dire que les regards meurtriers tombent littéralement sur le grand intendant qui arbore une magnifique bosse sur le crâne tout en continuant à ranger. Tout le monde à vénérer Lenalee pour son joli jeu de jambes.

Il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin et il reste pas mal de casse à déblayer. Ils n'auront jamais fini aujourd'hui. Seule l'électricité à été rétablie en premier lieu en urgence.

Lavi s'occupe du coin opposé à celui du grand intendant, tenant toujours à sa vie et à ses parties. Il a enlevé son costume et l'a remplacé par un pantalon simple et un gros pull, pour laisser le moins possible de peau à l'air libre.

Un peu plus loin, Johnny est affalé par terre, adossé à une colonne, en train de ronfler. Lenalee passe devant lui avec un air blasé, Allen lui ayant raconté ce qui s'est passé. La jeune femme se frotte les yeux et reprend son balai pour rassembler les morceaux de verres. Soudain, la brosse bute contre un carton et elle s'abaisse, perplexe.

Près de l'ex buffet, Allen et Kanda sont ensemble pour sortir les tables brisées en plusieurs morceaux. Le maudit a été prendre une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de la poussière et du sang qui lui maculait le visage. Un bandage, aussi blanc que ses cheveux, est enroulé autour de son front. Il s'accroupit et tire sur une nappe pour la dégager des vestiges des tables, mais le bout de celle ci reste coincée. Allen soupire bruyamment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le japonais s'approche de lui et regarde par dessus son épaule.

Allen secoue la tête et se masse les paupières, épuisé :

-Rien, c'est juste que cette stupide nappe est coincée.

Kanda acquiesce et se place à côté d'Allen pour attraper le morceau de tissus. Il contracte les muscles de ses bras et tire d'un coup sec faisant rouler plusieurs objets qui rendent les deux exorcistes dubitatifs. Le maudit prend un flacon rond et vois qu'il contient un liquide verdâtre. De son côté, le japonais fait pareil à la vue de la fiole au liquide mauve. Ils se regardent tout les deux, Allen en se plaquant une paume sur le visage et Kanda en marmonnant.

Malgré l'interdiction de tout les membres de la sections scientifique, le chinois a encore fait des siennes niveau expériences. Les deux jeunes hommes déposent délicatement les fioles par terre, priant pour qu'elles n'explosent pas, ne flambent pas, ne leur fassent pas pousser un troisième œil...ou tout autre sortes d'horreurs que seul Komui puisse imaginer.

Derrière eux, des pas se rapprochent et Lenalee murmure leur prénom en se penchant avec quelque chose dans les mains. Lavi, voyant le petit groupe réunit, se met à marcher en crabe vers eux, en faisant semblant de ramasser des morceaux de bois. Il s'incruste avec un petit sourire :

-Que se passe t-il ici ?

Allen et Lenalee lui montre les fioles et le visage de Lavi passe par toutes les couleurs. Il déglutit et son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres :

-Encore ?! Mais comment il fait ?! Il est toujours surveillé par quelqu'un pourtant !

Lenalee secoue la tête dépitée :

-La dernière expérience que je lui ai confisquée remonte à trois jours. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour les créer aussi vite malgré la montagne de travail qu'il a... Hum, ce qui explique les retards...

Kanda grince des dents et jette un œil pour voir où est la cause du problème. Le chinois est agenouillé par terre en pleurant à chaude larmes en ramassant les morceaux de carrelages à l'aide d'une ramassette. Le japonais reporte son regard sur les trois exorcistes :

-On s'en fou de comment il fait. Il faut juste se débarrasser de ces conneries avant qu'elles ne fassent péter le QG.

Lavi lève les mains en l'air en secouant la tête, horrifié :

-Hors de question que je touche à ça ! Je suis sûr qu'une simple goutte pourrait tous nous désintégrer !

Kanda grommelle :

-Couillon.

Le rouquin hausse les épaules tenant trop à sa vie. À ses côtés, Lenalee fronce les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres, mal à l'aise :

-Hum, je suis désolée mais je passe mon tour pour cette fois. Ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois me reste encore en travers de la gorge...

Lavi, Allen et Lenalee sont parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur à ce souvenir, pendant que Kanda arbore une grimace de dégoût.

La chinoise se racle la gorge et se tourne vers Allen qui ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes :

-Houlà, non ! C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé la dernière fois. Et on a dit que l'on faisait ça chacun à tour de rôle, alors laissez moi tranquille.

Le rouquin se met à ricaner :

-C'est à Yû Yû d'avoir l'honneur de s'en charger.

Kanda allait répliquer mais il se fait interrompre.

-VOTRE ATTENTION, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Reever qui donne l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir sous le manque de sommeil. Il a des cernes tellement sombres et énormes qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Bookman.

-Il est trois heure trente du matin, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez tous vous reposer. Pour la journée de demain, vous en aurez besoin.

Le commandant se met à marmonner :

-Certains plus que d'autres...

Soupir de soulagement général à cette annonce libératrice. Tous se redressent en grognant et se dirigent comme des zombies vers leurs chambres.

Komui est traîné par le col de la blouse par Reever. Le grand intendant supplie que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais personne ne fait le moindre geste dans sa direction. Reever se frotte les yeux tout en continuant de l'emmener.

Dès que le chinois est hors de vue, Lenalee attrape Lavi par la main et l'entraîne derrière une colonne :

-Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de faire profil bas pendant quelques jours.

Le rouquin lâche un petit rire en se massant la nuque :

-De toute façon, connaissant le vieux Jiji, il va me préparer un interrogatoire quand il va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... Je suis dans la merde...

La jeune femme sourit et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Lavi se colle à elle en lui caressant la joue. A part, Allen et Kanda, personne n'est au courant qu'ils sont ensemble. Avec la condition de Lavi et le sister complex dont souffre Komui, ils préfèrent garder leur relation secrète. Ils essayent d'être le plus discret possible mais plus le temps passe et plus cela est compliqué de continuer à se cacher...

Lavi se détache à contre cœur et passe ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux verts foncé :

-Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

Il lui donne un dernier baiser.

-Bonne nuit.

Lavi se met à trottiner vers sa chambre. Lenalee attend un peu derrière la colonne puis elle sort pour aller voir son frère.

À quelques mètres, Kanda fixe la boîte remplie de fioles qu'il tient dans ses bras avec un air courroucé. À ses côtés, Allen se gratte la joue :

-Sois prudent dans l'entrepôt, c'est un véritable terrain miné.

-J'sais Moyashi.

Le maudit roule des yeux. Le kendoka essaie de cacher qu'il râle mais Allen voit bien la moue qui figure sur son visage. Un petit air moqueur apparaît les lèvres du blandin et les battements de son cœur s'accélère face à une idée. Il s'avance vers Kanda et lui souffle à l'oreille :

-Si tu reviens avant vingt minutes, tu pourras me faire l'amour.

Les yeux bleus glacier du japonais s'écarquillent et ses joues se tintent très légèrement de rose. Il observe Allen avec une lueur de désir dans ses iris. L'anglais se met à rire :

-C'est fou comme ce genre de déclaration peut améliorer ton humeur.

Kanda plisse les yeux mais ne peut effacer le petit rictus qu'il a :

-TCH ! Te perds pas en retournant dans ta chambre, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-N'importe quoi ! Je commence à bien connaître le QG !

-Dit celui que j'ai retrouvé perdu à l'autre bout de la Congrégation.

Kanda ricane et se met en marche rapidement sous les injures d'Allen.

 **D GRAY MAN**

Le japonais fixe la porte de l'entrepôt comme si celle ci ouvrait sur les enfers. Autant dire, qu'il n'est pas enchanté d'être là. En fait, il aimerait être n'importe où, sauf ici. L'entrepôt se trouve dans les entrailles de la section scientifique, bien à l'écart des regards, caché derrière un pan de mur. L'endroit parfait que Komui ne pourrait pas trouver.

Un silence de mort accueille Kanda. La section scientifique se trouvant dans les étages inférieurs, il y règne un froid glacial et les bras du jeune homme sont parcouru de frissons. Il soupire et se décide enfin à pousser la porte en métal. Celle ci s'ouvre sur un noir complet, accompagné de grincements peu rassurant. Le kendoka plisse les yeux, fait un pas en avant pour tâtonner le mur et trouver l'interrupteur. Au bout de quelques secondes, les ampoules clignotent en s'allumant difficilement au plafond et répandent une faible lumière dans l'entrepôt lugubre. Des colonnes d'étagères débordant à craquer d'expériences en tout genre, remplissent la totalité de la pièce.

Même s'il n'y a personne, le japonais reste sur ses gardes. Non pas qu'il ait peur, loin de là. Mais les expériences de Komui sont réputées pour être très résistante. Un peu trop peut être...

Tout en s'enfonçant dans ce dédale, Kanda inspecte les alentours à la recherche d'une place de libre pour les fioles et flacons. Il grogne ne trouvant pas une place qui pourrait contenir sa boîte et accélère. Seul le bruits de ses pas perturbent le silence.

Soudain, derrière lui, une ampoule éclate plongeant une petite partie de la pièce dans le noir. En deux secondes, Kanda a déposé la boîte par terre et dégainé Mugen en faisant volte fasse. Il analyse les environs à la recherche du moindre signe suspect. Ses doigts sont tellement crispés sur la garde de son sabre que ses jointures virent au blanc.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Kanda se redresse de sa position de défense et remet lentement Mugen dans son fourreau. Il reprend son carton et va directement au fond de la salle.

Le mur du fond est couvert d'armoires en métal. Kanda les inspecte une par une, mais elles sont toutes pleine à ras bord. La dernière tout à droite possède enfin la place vide tant convoitée. Le japonais se frotte les yeux et s'avance vers elle. Une des deux portes est fermée et il tend la main pour l'ouvrir. Kanda lève les yeux et ceux ci s'écarquillent :

-OH PUTAIN !

Il sursaute violemment, lâchant la boîte qui s'écrase au sol et il fait un bon en arrière, se cognant contre une rangée d'étagères dans son dos. Quelque chose lui tombe durement sur la tête suivit d'un liquide mais il est trop obnubilé par ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

Dans la partie droite de l'armoire, une espèce de poupée, de momie ou chose non identifiée, est debout et appuyée contre le pan métallique. Son corps, d'environ un mètre cinquante et féminin, est enveloppé de bandelettes qui, au fil du temps, ont commencé à pendre mollement sur le corps. Son visage est découvert et Kanda peut observer à sa guise toute l'étendue de l'horreur. De longs cheveux noirs et sec pendent par touffes emmêlées le long de ses flancs. Sa peau squelettique et fripée a viré au brun sous la décomposition. Ses orbites vides fixent le japonais qui meurt d'envie de refermer la porte.

Kanda se remet de ses émotions, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un truc pareil ici. Il se masse la poitrine le temps de reprendre une respiration normale en inspirant par la bouche. Il se passe une main dans sa frange et au contact de ses cheveux humides, il fronce les sourcils. Il regarde sa main qui est maculée d'un liquide turquoise et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Il baisse les yeux à ses pieds et ramasse un flacon qui se trouve dans une petite flaque de la même couleur.

-Eh merde...

Le japonais commence à paniquer. Même le grand Kanda sans peurs et sans reproches ne peut rester de marbre face à une expérience du grand intendant, surtout quand celle ci lui est directement tombée dessus.

Tout en jurant, il trouve un miroir fissuré sur pied, appuyé contre une étagère et se regarde dedans. Ses cheveux sont trempées et les pointes dégoulinent de substance turquoise. Il s'inspecte sous toutes les coutures, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Deux yeux, deux oreilles, un nez, une bouche. Ok.

Deux bras, deux jambes. Ok.

Rien de suspect n'est apparu...

Il soupire de soulagement avant de se crisper à nouveau. Il regarde son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe et déglutit. Il tend la main et la pose sur ses parties pour soupirer à nouveau.

Arme de guerre, toujours présente. Ok.

C'est bien la première fois qu'une des expériences de Komui s'avère inefficace. Kanda bascule la tête en arrière en se plaquant les mains sur les yeux.

-J'en ai ras l'cul !

Il se retourne et fixe d'un air courroucé la momie. Il s'avance et attrape la boîte remplie de fioles, qui, par miracle, ne se sont pas brisées. Il les fourre dans l'armoire et claque les battants, le bruit résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt. Il shoot dans le flacon qu'il a reçu sur la tête et maudit cet endroit en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En deux trois mouvements, les lampes sont éteintes et la porte fermée à clef. Il traverse les couloirs désert à grandes enjambées en direction de la chambre d'Allen. Il monte les marches quatre par quatre et tambourine devant la porte comme un gros bourrin. Derrière le battant, le maudit grogne :

-Hé, pas la peine de défoncer ma port...

En voyant dans quel état est Kanda, le blandin cligne des yeux. Il fait un pas de côté pour permettre au japonais de rentrer et il ferme derrière lui.

-Yû, est ce que ça va ?

Kanda va dans la salle de bain et prend une serviette pour ne pas en mettre partout :

-Ouais, c'est juste une expérience de Komui qui m'est tombée sur la gueule.

Allen passe par toutes les couleurs :

-QUOI ?! Et tu n'as rien ? Tourne toi que je regarde !

Le japonais secoue la tête :

-Nan, j'ai rien eu, je me suis déjà inspecté. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Allen soupire de soulagement et s'assied sur le bord de son lit.

-Changeons de sujet. Ça m'a pris combien de temps cette connerie ?

Le maudit relève la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur :

-Vingt-trois minutes et quarante et une secondes.

Kanda serre les dents devant tant de précision et Allen se met à rire à gorge déployé :

-Respire voyons. Vu que tu as eu une sacré péripétie, je vais être gentil et je te fais un bonus en retirant quatre minutes.

Le japonais secoue la tête :

-Comme si tu te forçais.

Un sourire lui répondit.

-J'vais me laver en vitesse.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et l'eau commence à couler. Allen se passe une main dans ses cheveux blancs et reprend son ordinateur portable pour terminer de regarder son épisode.

En a peine dix minutes, le battant se rouvre et le kendoka sort de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon de training noir et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il essuie ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et fusille du regard Timcanpy, qu'Allen caressait entre ses deux petites cornes. Le golem comprend et s'envole pour aller dans la salle de bain, Kanda fermant la porte. Depuis que Tim a voulu manger le petit golem du japonais, ce dernier se méfie comme de la peste de ce démon jaune. Et de toute façon, hors de question que le golem les filme en faisant des choses pas très catholiques pour le montrer aux autres. Golem du Moyashi ou pas, il le désintégrerai s'il faisait une chose pareille.

Allen se lève du lit pendant que Kanda balance la serviette sur le bureau.

-Comment tu vas ? Rien de suspect n'est apparu ?

Le japonais secoue la tête :

-Nan, je suis toujours entier. C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

Il pointe le front bandé du maudit. Le blandin secoue la tête :

-C'est rien.

Allen passe ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et plonge ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. À la base, Kanda est très beau, mais Allen le trouve juste magnifique quand ses cheveux sont détachés. Il profite du calme et de la pénombre pour jouer avec les mèches. Le japonais l'attire à lui et lui caresse le dos, le faisant frissonner. Ses grandes mains sont chaudes et il sent la chaleur à travers son t-shirt blanc.

Les iris bleus glacier de Kanda le sonde et il s'abaisse pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est doux et lent. Les joues d'Allen se colorent de rouge et son cœur s'accélère. Le japonais fait reculer le maudit qui manque de trébucher. Il le plaque doucement contre le mur pour que leurs corps soient totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Allen essaie de dominer le baiser mais Kanda prend le dessus. Le japonais détache ses lèvres et se penche vers le cou du blandin qui lève la tête.

Quand sa bouche se pose sur cet endroit sensible pour lui, le corps d'Allen est parcouru d'un frisson. Il décide de s'y mettre aussi et fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de Kanda pour attraper le bord de son t-shirt. Il passe ses doigts fin sous le tissus et les pose sur ses abdominaux pour en tracer les contours.

Kanda parsème son cou de baiser et de suçons qui le laisse fébrile. Allen sent son bas ventre chauffer et son sexe se réveiller. Il se mord la lèvre et fait reculer Kanda pour tirer sur son t-shirt. Le japonais sourit et lève les bras. Le maudit retire le tissus encombrant et le balance sans ménagement à travers la chambre.

Aussitôt après, Kanda fait de même avec celui du blandin, se retrouvant torse nu. Allen a toujours eu honte de son corps, avec son bras rougeâtre aux ongles noirs et sa cicatrice qui le défigure. Ses cheveux blancs étaient passables mais le reste... Alors au début de leur relation, il était mal à l'aise à la simple idée que Kanda puisse le voir comme ça. Plus le temps passait et plus le japonais avait compris quel était le problème quand il avait essayé d'aller plus loin et que le maudit se braquait. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était jeune. Allen n'a que seize ans et il avait pensé qu'il devait attendre encore avant de s'aventurer dans ce genre de chose. Il aurait attendu sans problème, bien évidemment, mais même passer ses doigts sous le t-shirt du blandin le faisait se crisper. Kanda avait du le rassurer et lui dire qu'il le trouvait très beau pour le calmer.

Maintenant, le blandin n'y pense plus et profite grandement de la proximité qu'il partage avec son compagnon.

Kanda s'attaque à son torse pâle en prenant un de ses tétons en bouche. Allen devient tellement rouge que l'on ne voit pratiquement plus sa cicatrice. Un gémissement lui échappe et ses doigts s'accroche aux épaules de Kanda. Il tremble et il enfui son visage dans le cou du japonais pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. L'effet est immédiat et Kanda frissonne. Un petit sourire victorieux étire les lèvres du blandin et il continue son manège.

Les cheveux de Kanda lui chatouillent le nez et il commence à descendre sur son torse. Les doigts d'Allen migrent sur la marque noire qui se trouve sur le pectoral gauche de son compagnon et le caresse. Le japonais relâche son téton martyrisé et s'occupe de l'autre en faufilant une jambe entre celles d'Allen. Il appuie sa cuisse conte l'érection qui déforme le pantalon du maudit. Ce dernier retient un son étouffé et s'avance pour que son entrejambe soit plus en contact avec la cuisse du japonais.

Les sensations que Kanda lui procure lui fait tourner la tête et sa respiration s'emballe. Son visage est entièrement rouge et ses cheveux blancs sont en bataille. Il en veut plus et il le fait bien comprendre à Kanda en le tirant doucement vers le lit pour qu'il se couche dessus. Allen se met à califourchon sur lui et s'assied sur un endroit bien stratégique. Kanda masse ses flancs tout en l'observant. Voir le maudit rouge, haletant et tremblotant l'excite encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Son Moyashi est vraiment beau et il ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Il est toujours subjugué par ses yeux gris perle. Quand ils sont rempli de désir, ils virent au gris orageux. Kanda s'y plongerait bien corps et âme dedans, mais il se garde bien de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Le japonais continue de le fixer :

-Tu veux être au dessus ?

Allen réfléchit en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière :

-Non, j'aimerai que se soit toi.

Kanda acquiesce et d'un coup de hanche, il fait basculer le maudit qui s'effondre sur le matelas avec une exclamation de surprise. Le japonais ricane et se place au dessus de lui, les recouvrant d'un long rideau noir. Kanda caresse son visage ainsi que le bandage qui lui recouvre le front. Allen se redresse sur ses avant bras pour attraper ses lèvres et ils recommencent. Le japonais s'attaque à nouveau à son torse pour descendre de plus en plus.

Ils continuent et au moment où Allen veut déboucler la ceinture de Kanda, ce dernier lève sa tête de son cou et regarde Allen. Le blandin allait la retirer des passants du pantalon et il lève les yeux sur son compagnon, avant de se figer. Il cligne des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voit et il lâche un petit cri horrifié. Kanda fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

Grâce à la pleine lune, la chambre est éclairée par une douce lumière argentée et Allen peut voir comme en plein jour le visage de Kanda. Il se met à paniquer :

-YÛ ! T'as de la barbe !

Une longue minute de silence prend place face à la déclaration du maudit. Kanda ? De la barbe ? À part une fine toison noir en dessous du nombril et qui descend sur son pubis, le japonais est imberbe.

-Pardon ?

Allen se recule de Kanda et le pointe du doigt :

-T'as de la barbe, bon sang !

Le japonais s'agenouille sur le lit et se passe une main sur les yeux :

-Moyashi, j'crois que le coup que tu as reçu à la tête est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît. Rhabille toi, je t'emmène voir l'infirmière.

Allen saute littéralement hors du lit et manque de peu de défoncer l'interrupteur. La lumière vive leur fait plisser les yeux et le maudit devient encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'est déjà :

-Mon dieu, elle est rose en plus !

Kanda le dévisage comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser sur le front. Il se lève à son tour et va dans la salle de bain :

-Bon, j'sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais...OH PUTAIN !

Le japonais se fixe dans le miroir, mortifié et ses yeux bleus manquent de sortir de leurs orbites. Des espèces de filaments rosâtre d'environ cinq centimètres, ont poussé sur le menton de Kanda. Et ceux ci s'élargissent de plus en plus.

Allen fixe terrorisé le japonais qui porte la main à sa « barbe suspecte ». Il l'effleure et fronce les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est ce que...C'est pas des poils.

Le maudit ose avancer pour mieux voir. Une douce odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines et il prend une grande inspiration :

-C'est ça qui sent si bon ? On dirai une senteur florale ?

Kanda se tourne vers lui, on continuant de toucher son menton :

-C'est doux...

Un Allen hésitant se met à la tripoter à son tour sous les grognements du japonais :

-Ce sont des pétales ?!

-HEIN ?!

Les deux exorcistes se dévisagent et percutent :

-Komui/l'abruti !

Kanda lâche un cri de rage en voyant les pétales qui continuent de pousser sans s'arrêter. Il en attrape une pour la tirer mais il grimace :

-Moyashi ! Appelle ce crétin et dis lui de ramener son cul pour qu'il m'enlève cette horreur !

L'interpellé fonce sur son téléphone posé sur son bureau. N'ayant pas le numéro de Komui, il envoie un message en urgence à Lenalee et par la même occasion à Lavi. Vaut mieux qu'ils soient plusieurs à retenir Kanda quand celui ci essaiera de zigouiller le grand intendant...

Le message était tellement bizarre pour la chinoise et le rouquin, qu'ils pensaient qu'Allen avait finalement reçu un coup à la tête plus grave. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du blandin à la vitesse grand V, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes bien visible sous les yeux. Lavi tambourine à la porte comme un possédé, s'inquiétant de la santé du maudit. Quand ce dernier ouvre, les deux exorcistes l'attrapent par les épaules :

-Allen ça va ?!

-Tu as des hallucinations ?!

Le blandin cligne des yeux et secoue la tête de droite à gauche manquant de se péter les cervicales :

-Mais non, c'est Kanda.

Lavi tend son téléphone pour qu'Allen puisse lire le message qu'il leur a envoyé sur le groupe messenger : « Oh bon sang ! Appelez Komui, vite ! Kanda a de la barbe rose ! »

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as écrits ?!

Allen s'attrape les cheveux à deux mains et manque de se les arracher :

-Regardez par vous même, bon sang !

Il tire ses deux amis dans la chambre et les poste devant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte pour qu'ils regardent Kanda. Les pétales lui arrivent maintenant jusqu'à la poitrine et il en a également sur le haut de la lèvre, formant une moustache. Le japonais se met à beugler :

-J't'ai dis d'appeler Komui, pas ces deux là !

-J'ai pas le numéro de Komui ! Alors j'ai appelé Lenalee mais ils ont débarqué ici !

Lenalee porte les mains à la bouche, pâle comme un linge et fait un pas en arrière. Et Lavi se met à éclater d'un rire hystérique en s'entourant le ventre de ses bras :

-AHAHAHAHAH, nan j'y crois pas ! Komui a fait fort sur ce coup là ! AHAHAHAH ! Mec, tu ressembles à Davy Jones de Pirates des Caraïbes, mais en rose bonbon !

La comparaison de Lavi vaut de l'or, mais Allen ne rigole pas du tout. Il est pâle comme un mort et ses mains tremblent.

-TCH, j'vais te tuer !

Le japonais attrape une bouteille de shampooing sur le rebord d'une étagère et le lance sur Lavi qui s'abaisse de justesse. Le rouquin se redresse et jette un œil par dessus son épaule pour voir le produit se répandre sur le parquet.

Allen pose une main sur l'épaule de Lenalee :

-S'il te plaît, va chercher Komui, vite.

La chinoise acquiesce et active ses Blood Boots. Ses anneaux de cheville se déploient et le sang s'enroule sur ses jambes pour se solidifier. Elles se nimbent d'une lueur bleu et en une fraction de seconde, elle n'est déjà plus dans la chambre, laissant seulement une énorme bourrasque de vent derrière elle.

En moins d'une minute, elle débarque à nouveau devant la porte avec son grand frère qui à légèrement le tournis et qui chancelle sur ses jambes. La jeune femme ouvre la porte pour retrouver un Allen qui retient du mieux qu'il peut un Kanda à califourchon sur Lavi pour essayer de l'étrangler. Des pétales se sont mise à recouvrir les bras du japonais qui n'y prête absolument pas attention, trop occupé à tout faire pour éradiquer le Baka Usagi de cette planète.

Komui inspecte la situation et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Il serre les dents et pointe Lavi du doigt :

-TOI ?! Comment ose tu être dans mon champ de vision avec ce que tu as fait à ma Lenalee chérie !

Derrière le grand intendant, la concernée se plaque une main sur le visage. Allen roule des yeux et s'énerve, à bout de patience et épuisé :

-Komui ! Je crois qu'il y a plus urgent ! Des pétales poussent littéralement sur Yû ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?!

Le chinois pose enfin le regard sur Kanda avant que sa mâchoire se décroche :

-Je n'y crois pas ! Est ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?! Moi qui pensait que cette expérience était défectueuse ! Kanda, depuis combien de temps t'es tu aspergé le produit ?

Des veines se mettent à saillir sur le front du japonais qui se lève d'un coup, faisant valser Allen sur Lavi.

-J'vais l'découper en rondelles !

Il attrape Mugen appuyé dans le coin d'un mur et le dégaine tout en marchant vers Komui.

-KANDA, NON !

-YÛ !

Avant que Kanda puisse effleurer le cou du chinois, Allen et Lavi se jettent sur lui pour le retenir de tout leur poids. Le kendoka lâche des jurons à n'en plus finir. Ses longs cheveux noirs on commencé à s'éclaircir pour virer au rose.

-Enlève moi cette merde ! Comment on arrête ça ?! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, hein ?!

Le grand intendant se place devant Kanda et touche ses pétales pour ensuite hocher la tête :

-Je vois je vois.

Lenalee commence à être à bout de nerfs :

-Nii-san ! Soit plus précis s'il te plaît !

Komui retire ses lunettes et déclare sur un ton neutre :

-C'est très simple. Se sont des pétales de Lotus. Kanda va tout simplement se changer en lotus.

Un « QUOI » général résonne dans la pièce. Kanda cesse de se débattre et les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillent à l'extrême. Il se met à paniquer littéralement :

-Comment ça, il va se changer en lotus ?! Comment on fait pour éviter ça ?! Il y a un antidote rassure moi ?!

Les yeux améthystes du chinois se font fuyant et il triture la manche de son haut de pyjama :

-Comment dire...Je ne peux rien faire... Vu que l'expérience m'a été volée (confisquée plutôt), je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer un antidote...

Kanda lâche un cri de rage. Le maudit lui prend la main et demande :

-Ne me dis pas que c'est irréversible ?! Pendant combien de temps il va rester comme ça ? Komui, un chiffre précis s'il te plaît.

C'est la première fois que le maudit voit Komui aussi mal à l'aise que maintenant. Le grand intendant se rend compte qu'il a vraiment causé une énorme boulette...

-Je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pourcents, mais je dirai environ deux semaines...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! J'vais pas être une plante pendant deux putain de semaines ?!

Komui baisse la tête :

-Kanda, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie pour que l'on te surveille et...

-Hors de question que l'on voit me transformer en pieuvre rose bonbon ! Je resterai ici point !

Et sur cette phrase acerbe, le japonais va dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Lavi se frotte le menton :

-Komui, ton expérience. Tout le monde se transformerai en lotus à son contact ?

Les épaules du chinois se crispe et il déglutit discrètement :

-Non, cela dépend de chaque individu.

-Bizarre, pourquoi en lotus ? J'aurai plus vu Kanda en ortie ou un truc dans le genre.

Allen et Lenalee deviennent perplexe et Komui observe le rouquin du coin de l'œil sans rien dire, sachant toute la signification qu'a le lotus pour Kanda. Il leur tourne le dos :

-Lenalee, Lavi, retournez vous coucher. Allen reste bien avec lui, il aura besoin de toi.

La transformation est indolore mais niveau psychologique, cela reste impressionnant. Je vais immédiatement t'apporter un aquarium pour le mettre dedans.

Et sur ces mots, il sort de la chambre avec un air sombre.

 **D GRAY MAN**

La nuit a été éprouvante pour Kanda et Allen. Voir son compagnon devenir une fleur, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça... Pendant tout le temps de la transformation, le blandin réfléchissait à la question de Lavi et la réponse de Komui : « Pourquoi un lotus ? » et « Non, cela dépend de chaque individu ». Il aimerait demander à Kanda, mais il s'abstient.

Kanda a été placé dans un aquarium rond et ses pétales roses resplendissent sous les rayons du soleil levant qui pénètrent dans la pièce. La tige du lotus descend et est enfuie dans le fond qui a été enduite de boue pour ressembler à ce que contient un lac.

Allen prend le bocal dans ses mains et le pose sur le bureau avec un peu de précipitation. Après une nuit blanche et toutes ses émotions, le maudit est un peu à cran.

- _Oï Moyashi ! Fais gaffe, tu vas me faire tomber !_

Ah oui, Kanda peut communiquer par la pensée. Quand Allen avait entendu sa voix pour la première dans sa tête, il avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque.

Allen s'assied sur la chaise de son bureau et murmure :

-C'est Allen, Bakanda.

- _TCH !_

Le blandin était entrain de piquer du nez quand des coups sont frappé à la porte. Le jeune homme sursaute et se lève en chancelant. Il ouvre la porte dévoilant une Lenalee inquiète et un Lavi curieux :

-Comment va Kanda ?

Allen fait un pas de côté et montre du menton l'aquarium :

-Regarde par toi même.

Les deux exorcistes s'approchent, la bouche grande ouverte. Lavi ricane :

-Eh ben, c'est la première fois que Kanda paraît aussi inoffensif.

- _Je t'entends, connard !_

Lenalee et Lavi se recule en criant. Allen émet un petit rire moqueur face à leur réaction :

-Il peut communiquer par la pensée. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Lavi.

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du rouquin :

-Au moins, on a pu constater une chose : le rose te vas à merveille ! Cette couleur te fait de magnifique tige !

Il se met à rigoler et Allen ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner discrètement. La fatigue commence à avoir raison de lui...

Lenalee donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lavi.

- _Ta gueule, Baka Usagi !_

Lavi fait la révérence, hilare :

-Oh mais bien sur, votre grande lotusserie.

Il se tourne vers un Allen mi blasé mi souriant, en essuyant une larme au coin de son unique œil vert émeraude :

-Si Yûyû a gardé sa répartie, c'est qu'il pète la forme.

- _Attends quand je vais redevenir humain ! Je vais t'arracher les couilles et te les faire bouffer !_

Lenalee grimace et Lavi prend sa main pour sortir de la chambre en vitesse.

-A plus Allen !

Le maudit pince les lèvres et tourne la tête :

-Est ce que ça va ?

- _TCH ! Ouais nickel ! J'peux pas aller mieux ! J'suis un putain de lotus dans un bocal à poisson ! Y a pas à dire, j'prends bien mon pied !_

Allen lève les mains en l'air :

-Okkk, je te laisse chouiner et je vais me laver. Je suis sur les rotules.

- _ATTENDS !_

Allen se stoppe et regarde le lotus en haussant un sourcil :

-Quoi ?

 _-TCH...Est ce que tu peux me pousser de quelques centimètres vers la gauche... J'aimerai avoir le soleil sur moi..._

Allen cligne des yeux puis rigole à gorge déployée avant de s'exécuter.

Le seul point positif, c'est que Kanda aura deux semaines pour réfléchir à la manière qu'il va utiliser pour torturer Lavi et Komui...

 **FIN**

 **Voili voilou XD J'espère que ça vous à plu.**

 **AVIS À LA POPULATION !** **Mon amie qui a corrigé cet OS m'a dit qu'elle était déçue qu'il n'y ai pas de lemon. Alors je me demande : Est ce que vous êtes plusieurs à être déçue ? Si vous êtes plusieurs à me le demander, je veux bien écrire la suite avec cette fameuse scène. Et je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la faire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Les fameux deux mots en questions étaient : Lotus Kanda XD J'ai vraiment été loin dans le délire XD Voila ce qui se passe quand on est crevé, c'est toujours à ce moment là que l'on a les meilleures idées, ahahahah XD**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse XD**

 **Pour les costumes d'Allen, Lenalee et Lavi, j'ai repris des illustrations d'Hoshino :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu XD**

 **AH OUI ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire les fic de Takkaori, elles sont vraiment excellentes !**

 **( Chibimy, le délire de la poupée momie te rappelle quelque chose ? XD )**

 **Anaya**


End file.
